(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program, and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
Multiple image forming devices used by the same users have substantially the same usage form and thus have the same settings. When installing a new image forming device or relocating an installed image forming device, a technique of transmitting the setting information of a specific image forming device to one or more other image forming devices via a communication network such as a local area network (LAN) and updating the setting information of the image forming devices in order to effectively perform the setting process. This technique is referred to as cloning.